Remember?
by SunSetsFlashOfGreen
Summary: Emily is twenty years old. She was rescued when she was fifteen and taken in by Governor Swan. She lived a regal life until someone from her past returns.


_A middle- aged mother crouched down next to her nine year old girl who was holding her seven year old brother's hand. Their mother had large, black bags underneath her eyes. She looked as pale and frail as a dying person, though she was supposed to be in good health. _

_The young daughter was small and skinny. She had silky chestnut brown hair and large _

_green eyes. Her skin was not as pale as her mother's or brother's. Her brother had her hair but her father's brown eyes. Those eyes were now filled with worry as their mother told them that they couldn't stay with her in Tortuga anymore. _

_"I can not risk my children's lives. I have decided to send you to your father. There is a ship waiting for you at the harbor by The Mermaid's pub. Emily, take yours and your brother's things and board the ship." She hugged the children. "Please stay safe. I love you both." After saying this, the woman ushered them both out of the door. "This is the path you must take." She pointed them down a long and winding road. _

_Emily turned around and saw a single tear escape her mother's eye. Emily smiled sadly at her, grabbed her brother's hand, and headed off toward the harbor._

A young woman, about twenty years old, woke up in a dark room. A thin sheet of sweat covered her forehead. She squeezed her eyebrows together in confusion and frustration. She had been having the same dream for the past two weeks and she couldn't figure out what it meant.

She knew the girl in her dreams was her as a child, but she couldn't remember who the little boy or the older woman was. The whole dream confused her because she knew and remembered nothing of her childhood. A ship found her when she was fifteen, the lone surviver in a ship wreck, in the middle of the ocean. The ship was crewed by a man named James Norrington. A man whom she had become very fond of over the past couple of years. A governor was also aboard the ship. This governor was also the man who took her in when she couldn't remember where she was, what she was doing, or where she had come from. The only thing that she remembered was her first name.

"Good morning Miss. It's time to wake up."

Emily looked toward the door and saw her maid coming in, carrying a wrapped box. The maid set the box down at the edge of Emily's bed and went toward the window to open the curtains. Lighted poured over Emily Swan. She groaned and pulled her sheets over her head. The maid giggled and yanked the sheets off of her head.

"Come now Miss Emily. You'll miss the coronation." Emily looked at the maid, confused.

"What coronation?"

"Captain Norrigton's coronation. He's becoming Colonel Norrington." Emily rolled her eyes and stepped out of bed.

"I don't see why I have to attend." She walked over to the box and opened it. "What is this?" Emily pulled out a long beautiful dress.

"The governor got new dresses for you and Miss Elizabeth. He says they are the latest fashion from France." Emily smiled. "He was hoping that you would wear it to the coronation today." Emily laughed.

"So, he was trying to bribe me." Emily looked at the dress once more before handing it to her maid. "Well if he went to so much trouble as to buy me a new dress, then guess I shall have to go." The maid smiled and went about getting her dressed and ready for the coronation. Once she was done Emily walked over to her full- length mirror and looked at herself.

Emily was pleased with her appearance. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a French twist with loose curls framing her face. Her maid had used shades of brown to bring out her eyes and the dress made her look perfectly curvaceous. True, she couldn't breathe but she looked amazing!

"Alright let's go."

Emily walked down the grand staircase to the front doors unaccompanied. A smile appeared across her face when she saw the young William Turner in the foyer. He had a piece of the chandelier in one hand and he looked as if her was trying to find a way to put it back on. She walked quickly and silently up behind him.

"It won't magically become fixed if you stare at it." Emily whispered in his ear. Will jumped and dropped the chandelier piece and a box he was holding. He turned around looking very frightened. The fear was quickly replaced by relief when he saw it was only Emily.

"You scared me!"

"So you admit it?" She teased. William smiled at Emily. She was his best friend and the only person who truly cared and looked after him. Emily cared for him the way a mother would care for a child.

"Never." Emily grabbed the box that Will had dropped and opened it. Inside lay a beautifully crafted sword. Emily set the box down on the floor and pulled the sword out from it's case. "Do you like it?" William asked. Emily flicked and flipped the sword around. Performing tricks no lady in her tome could have done.

"It is perfect." She handed the sword back to Will who returned it to it's cases. "Did you make it for Capt- Colonel Norrington?" Will nodded then froze. His gaze toward the grand staircase and the woman and man walking down it.

Elizabeth Swan and her father, the governor, walked down. Elizabeth smiled once she saw William. "Will! It's so good to see you!" Elizabeth rushed down the staircase. "I had a dream about you last night." William blushed after Elizabeth said this but did not look away from her.

"Elizabeth, that is an improper thing to say to young Master Turner." Governor Swan said, joining Elizabeth and his foster daughter, Emily in the foyer.

"That is quite alright sir. I have the order you made sir." William handed the box to the Governor.

"Thank you William." The governor took the box from him and headed toward the door. "Send my regards to your master will you? And Master Dawson." Will nodded and turned his attention to Elizabeth.

"You look wonderful Miss Swan." Elizabeth blushed a deep red color.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?"

"At least once more Miss Swan." Elizabeth smiled at him and walked out of the door to join her father in the carriage. "Aren't you going to join them?" He asked Emily who still stood next to him. She nodded and took a few steps toward the door before she stopped.

"Are you and Edward going to the coronation?" Will shook his head.

"I have to run the shop, but I think that Ed might be going." William told her. Emily smiled at this piece of news and walked out of the doors.


End file.
